the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Foe Of All Tyrants
Order of Assassins: "You will not escape my Sight." The feared Assassins fight with the power of God's Eyes, allowing them to pierce the thickest of shadows and illusions in the pursuit of their prey. Coupled with their superhuman agility and celerity, it is right that they are so feared across the world. The members of the Order of Assassins operate in small cells for their initial training (instead of mentor-student patterns like most other Orders) while older and experienced members operate in Squads or alone as Freelancers. Assassins favor stealth and discretion over blatant acts of violence, although their training and abilities make them more than capable of fighting it out if the situation calls for it. AKA: the Unseen Blade. Assassin Degrees Facts: -The Power of God's Eyes is more than simplistic X-ray vision, an Assassin's eyes can see not just what is in front of him, but what it is made of, he can see inside it, through it, he can catch glimpses of recent activity in an area (ghostly figures and events fading in and out of his' vision), and his eyes can pierce any illusions or obfuscation. Finally, an Assassin's eyes can focus in on a target with hawk-like accuracy, allowing an Assassin to read even fine print from a great distance off. -The blades of Assassins are said to be blessed by God Himself. It seems like they rarely need resharpening? -Assassin's posses an innate sense of balance and agility that is supernaturally induced. They posses natural instincts for acrobatic ability and speed, often scoring high on any and all reflex tests. They can spot danger fast and their bodies respond naturally to stimuli with greater efficiency than a normal human is capable of. -An Assassin's visual acuity is not to be underestimated. They can see through all barriers, allowing them to see what lies ahead like the exact defenses of an enemy and state of their troops. They can see in the deepest darkness with no need for the aid of light (which means they can pierce the Darkness powers of an Acolyte), and can spy effectively on a target despite any obstructions. -Sometimes an Assassin sees things even elder members of his Order can't explain: strange new colors, inhuman phantoms, ghostly images that act with sentience, or odd "ripples" running across reality? Rarely are satisfactory explanations found for these minor but unsettling phenomena. -The Order of Assassins are the masters of the silent kill. They can walk up to a target and take out an individual on a busy street corner, and simply walk away without anyone being none the wiser. Edges: Edges are devices common to the members of the Order of Assassins that helps them in carrying out their missions. Most of these items are surprisingly mundane and non-supernatural, but in the hands of a capable Assassin they are quite lethal. -Hidden Blades = Assassins love hiding blades in unexpected places. Up sleeves, in boots, strapped to their backsides, even tiny blades hidden in ponytails and shirt cuffs. -Smoke Blasters = Tiny pellets that explode upon impact, releasing a bout of greasy smoke that clogs the lungs of those who inhale it. -Assassin Whip = Usually designed as a belt, the whip is actually a cover for several long thread-tongs that when thrown will tie up a fleeing person's legs. -Climbing Hooks = Usually hidden up the sleeves, these hooks allow an Assassin to scale walls and rock faces with relative ease. -Caltrops = Assassins use these to take out tires or horses or to slow down any pursuers they might have. -Spitting Acid = This acid does not burn the tissue of the Assassin's mouth but when spit into the face of an opponent it causes sever inflammation and temporary blindness. -Stun Grenades = Exactly what they sound like, these tiny canisters of pressurized material explode with a loud bang and burst of intense light. -Electric Blade = These tiny blades have chargers built into their hand grips. When in combat with an opponent wielding a metal weapon, these blades will discharge a powerful jolt through the enemy's weapon, stunning their arm and leaving them vulnerable. Hull Use: Assassins have a long tradition of Hull usage among the members of their Order, especially those of Islamic or Middle-Eastern origins. Proponents of the drug point out that Assassins have forged over the centuries a clear consensus about what the proper amount of daily Hull is. Like alcohol in the West, Hull is recreational, but overdosing is obvious and frowned upon collectively. Assassins also point out the obvious advantage even small amounts of Hull grant during a mission. The power to hear the surface thoughts of other beings is advantageous when one is operating in the field amid enemies. When ingested in small amounts, Hull does even render a person giddy or obscure the focus of their minds, but it still grants the power of surface thoughts. Despite this, many of the other Adepts still believe that Hull shouldn't be practiced at all. But, without a rigid, internal system of authority and justice, there really isn't anything that can be done against those Adepts who choose to continue using Hull. Seeing the Real Problem: Assassins have a real knack for seeing what the real problem is behind a situation or series of events. Even when otherwise educated and experienced Adepts are stumped with a certain problem, Assassins have a reputation for just walking in and quickly discerning the real situation behind something. Acrobatics: Not every Assassin is an Olympic level acrobatic, but the Order has clearly garnered a reputation for physical feats of agility and fluidity of movement. Many Assassins are quite capable of scalling an alleyway wall, or quickly working their way down an industrial chimney. Some stories tell of Assassin training camps hidden around the world, places with large and formidable obstacle courses designed to test the Adept's physical attributes. This training is, of course, in addition to the fact that acrobatics seems to be an ingrained ability within the nature of the Order itself. Proverbs: Assassins, even those from different cultures, always seem to keep collections of wisdom quotes or piffy sayings. These Proverbs are normally kept in a personal journal, or memorized by heart. Assassins also have a habit of dropping these sayings at any time, much to the confusion of those around them. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-assassins/ -http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Hashashin -http://hashashinorder.blogspot.com/2012/01/hashashin-ancient-religion.html -Assassins on Wikipedia -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1186367/ -http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin%27s_Creed_Wiki -http://www.straightdope.com/columns/read/2023/does-assassin-derive-from-hashish -http://www.eyewitnesstohistory.com/lawrence.htm -http://www.history.com/topics/saladin -http://marvel.com/characters/11/daredevil -http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/judaica/ejud_0002_0021_0_21428.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120657/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0258463/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0473075/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_AIVG_zfaU -http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=fantasy+assassin%27s&FORM=AWIR -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Agility -http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/Ziva_David Video: Category:God